Knowing A Selfless Love
by klcm
Summary: Morgan's about to find out how selfless Garcia can be
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

_**A.N:**_ Right so this one's kinder of a mixed bag of genre but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Prologue -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Joyce Brothers wrote that _"__When you look at your life, the greatest happiness's are family happiness's."_

Penelope Garcia had valued family all her life, even more so after she lost her parents. However big the BAU grew to it never filled the void that had been made when she was 18 years old. She felt the void begin to fill some when she met her long term boyfriend Kevin but that never stuck and now she was coming up 33 and she was single again. Some days she knew she was never meant for love, others she knew she deserved it.

But as she looked at Derek's sister opposite her, tears streaming down her youthful and bruised face she knew she couldn't let Derek's void of loss grow to surmount to what hers felt like, she couldn't have him lose his dad and sister in his world so she took the next actions upon herself. She had to be selfless and if it meant she died she would've been happy knowing that she'd saved a family from further heartache.

Her selflessness got rewarded, she felt fist after fist hit her face, multiple times she felt kicks come to blow with her ribs, she knew it'd only get worse but she'd take it to see Derek's little sister safe and at home.

She never envisioned her trip of support to Chicago to turn out like this but if she could have a hand in helping to get one of the very few people that Derek loved and trusted back she would've chosen to have been there all over again. Never would she regret this if Derek's sister could be given back to her family. For she stood by the term family strongly, she believed in them, she might have lost hers but she wasn't about to allow anyone else to lose theirs.

Her past with Derek was a rocky one but an influential one at that. One she couldn't and wouldn't imagine not living within. It might have been 9 years and tireless triumphs and minor let downs but she could safely say she loved and was still wholeheartedly in love with her best friend. She just hoped that if her last moments on this earth were spent keeping a family together then she'd known she had succeeded.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton once said _"The best protection any woman can have . . . is courage."_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Prologue -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Hope you liked!

Thanks _KricketWilliams _for 'seconding' the idea of starting and ending the chapter like a normal CM episode!

Drop me a review =)


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

_**A.N:**_ Right, first chapter here... thanks for all the reviews so far!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter One -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope Garcia was beyond naive when it came to Derek Morgan, she swooned so often around him it was like drawing in oxygen; the differences between some was that she could actually shoot back a witty retort or two and cover it up when really inside she was mess.

Derek Morgan was the type of man that got women on his say so but there had always been a certain flare to his relationship with Penelope Garcia, one that would never be exacted and one that would certainly never be cloned. For that reason he knew he couldn't just win her easily.

There was a deeper meaning to them than any other relationship and the dynamics of the pair would either make them or break them in the future. It was without a doubt that either would sacrifice an enormous amount for the other but they just didn't know what that amount would be until the time was right.

Penelope swarmed into the bullpen, laptop on the ready, notepad on hand; fluffy pen perched on her ear. Her hair was half up, half down, glowing red with bouncing loose curls. She was in her usual attire of colour and chunky jewellery.

As she passed the kitchenette she felt someone stepped in next to her and copy her stride. "You're in nice and early baby girl." Derek said with a smile, he'd watched her since she'd gotten in.

"Aw well the early bird catches the worms." She retorted and he laughed a little. "And boy does mamma hope that these worms are easiest to catch."

"That's if it's worms Hotch is calling us in for." Derek said as he stepped back and let Penelope go into the room first before following and snatching the chair next to hers.

"Garcia you won't need your laptop or notepad for this." Hotch said as he stood at the front of them, moments later Reid rushed in and dumped himself into a chair. "Got the boy band haircut trimmed Reid?"

Reid smirked, blushed and then smiled apologetically. "Oh... er... sorry I'm late."

"It happens." Hotch said allowed and then looked at them. "We have no cases, more like we have training. Strauss has organised team building and individual stuff. Garcia you'll be with us for the group stuff but when it comes to everything else Strauss has assigned you a basic 9-5 job helping the director."

"Hotch, how long is this for?" Emily asked as she sat back in her seat.

"A week, maybe 2 at the longest. Strauss is putting it together; she felt our team wasn't a unit anymore." He paced then and then stopped. "She's trying to prove we can't work together.'

"Well then we'll just have to show her that she's got it completely wrong." Derek said with a straight tone. "She still after breaking us up?"

"She's got our jobs lined up and waiting for her reason to disband us."

Penelope remained silent throughout the conversation. The BAU were her family for all intent and purposes, if they got separated, she'd be all alone, all over again and that thought crippled her.

Hotch looked at Penelope as she looked down and frowned. "Want to share anything Garcia?"

Penelope's head shot up and they all looked at her. "Uh, oh, no."

"You're being a bit quiet."

"Just figuring out if there's anything I can do with my babies, boss man to make that woman's life a living hell." Hotch smirked and let it slide, he knew that was lie but he wouldn't press her more.

Derek naturally slipped his hand onto Penelope's knee to stop it bouncing, instinctively her leg stopped and she settled. They finished up, Hotch telling them that they weren't going to be split up and within the first few days of training they proved that and little did they know Penelope had her hand in showing the director how much they were a team and a family unit.

"No need to worry Penelope." The director said as he sat opposite her in a large room, Penelope looked up from her laptop. "I'm using this to test Strauss more than I am your team." Was all he said and left her to develop the programme he had in mind.

Later that week Penelope walked into the bullpen, the team were all sitting around in casual wear and she smiled as she put her arm on Reid's shoulder as he stood around. "Well look at you lot, jeans in work, well I never."

"Hey baby girl, why are you still all smart?"

"Aw, you see Mon Cher; I have expectations to keep seeing as I'm working with the director now."

"Don't make that sound so permanent Garcia." Hotch said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"As if I'd ever, ever turn my back on my favourite superheroes. What type of heartless, Strauss-clone do you have me down as?" She asked with mocked hurt and then smirked at them. "I said I wouldn't be long so I'm not going to be." She then left and went into the kitchenette.

Derek got up and followed her as she went and got the cream out of the fridge, when she turned around he was leaning against the counter top by her mug, a smile on her face. "What's up hot stuff?"

"Nothing's up baby girl, I was just wondering if you wanted to come round tonight."

"Oh yeah and do what?"

"Rekindle something." He near enough purred at her.

"Okay but we're keeping it the PG version."

"Oh what... PG? As in PG safe? Woman..."

"Oho no Handsome." She said as she stepped closer, putting her lips to his ear. "I meant the Penelope Garcia version." Derek laughed at that. "I'm all talk remember. It will probably be banter and a film."

"I like the other PG version."

"You're gonna have to like my love, it's sticking to friendliness, we know where we go when we get too frisky."

"I like frisky." He argued back.

"Yeah don't I know?" She said and put the cream away, just then Derek's phone beeped and he pulled it out.

"Morgan." Penelope watched his face as it flicked through emotions and she froze for a moment. "What the hell? C'mon man! No you put her on the phone! Gordinski! Put my mom on the phone now!" The line went dead and he slammed his phone shut.

"Derek..." She took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Derek... what's happened?"

Derek could feel that he'd lost all blood flow to his head as he felt the light headedness settle in. "My sister... she's been kidnapped. Gordinski rang but wouldn't let me talk to my mum."

"Derek, handsome, I'm going to go talk to the director, get you some time off, you need to be there right now."

Derek looked up at Penelope and for a moment she saw fear in his eyes, it was a rare emotion for Derek to portray but she saw it, and she could tell it was biting to expand. She went to turn but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Can you come with me?"

"Derek... I..."

"Please, I need you with me; I can't go alone if this isn't going to end well. I need you."

At that Penelope nodded slightly. "I'll talk to the director." She said and gave him a quick hug which he clung onto and then released her and she left and rushed to get clearance and leave of absence for them both.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter One -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ So to make it clearer, we've backtracked a couple of days, you don't have to wait too long to find out what the hell's happening! Promise!


	3. What You Need

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

_**A.N:**_ Wow! You guys rule for reviewing! Seriously made my day at the amount! It really spurred me on!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Two -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"_**Happiness is having a large, loving, caring, close-knit family in another city."**__ George Burns_

Penelope had watched the torment that had tortured her friend at the thought of one of his family members being hurt. She hated to watch him fight such an inner battle, one that she knew she couldn't help with. As hard as she tried she couldn't force herself to imagine what it'd feel like to find out your baby sister was missing, not because she was the baby sister but more because she had no right to think about it like that.

She'd been the one that had found it the right thing to do when her parents left to walk away from her Californian life and start anew, if not bad at first it had escalated to be the best thing ever. With or without her brothers around. Now as she watched, she looked at him as he stared at the back of the plane seat in front of him completely absentmindedly. She slipped a hand on his and squeezed it.

Derek looked up at her then. "Thank you for coming with me." Was all he mustered and Penelope smiled at him and leant in.

"You needed a friend; whatever happened in the past would never ever keep me from being here right now. You're too important to me to ruin it."

"What if that made us?" He said, thankful for his mind deviating to another topic. "I mean, we're stronger aren't we since then?" Penelope nodded and looked him dead in the eyes. "I just don't think I..."

"Can I get you two anything?" The air stewardess asked interrupting at the wrong time as she pushed the cart up the walkway. "Drink? Snack?"

"Er I'm okay, you want anything handsome?"

"Oh erm no." Derek said as he continued to look away, the moment gone.

"Well if you want anything, just push the button and someone will be more than happy to get you anything you want."

Penelope could tell that Derek wasn't in a friendly mood and so she smiled at him. "Thank you." The air stewardess left them and she lent in. "You're gonna get your sister back."

Derek looked up, tears in his eyes. "She's been missing for 2 days now and there's only one person I can think of that would have her."

"And that's why I've got my laptop and the director's permission to use the databases plus any of the team if we so need them." She told him and he looked at her shocked. "Yeah I'm on the good side of the director now you see." She joked and a small smile graced Derek's lips.

"You're actually amazing you know that right?"

"Only for you I am my love bug, it's a part of me I save."

"And it's a part of you I love." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before moving to her lips and kissing her heatedly.

Penelope pulled away but resisted slapping him. "Derek, baby, you can't be doing that." She saw his broken demeanour and she put her hand to his cheek. "You're in a vulnerable place right now and it's unfair to do that and keep it going Derek. I don't want you hurt." Although Derek felt hurt that she'd pushed him away, he had to acknowledge that she wasn't thinking of herself at that moment but more of him and his feelings. "I love you too much to do that to you."

"Another reason I love you. You're so compassionate and thoughtful to everyone. Do you ever take a step back and do things for what you want?"

"I do, if that kiss was right then, handsome, it'll still be there when your sister's home safe."

Derek gave a ghostly smile. "I cannot wait for you to get a proper introduction to the family."

"Hmm, brief wasn't fun though." Penelope groaned and turned back in her seat. "Your mother looked at me with utter disgust when I told her I had a boyfriend and still refused to let up on the flirting with you." Penelope was now fretting at the idea. "What if she still hates me?"

"She won't. Plus she doesn't know how involved we are."

"Were Derek that was the past." She blew him down and he nodded, he realised it too. The silence settled in then as they made their descent down to Chicago ground. Derek couldn't let her hand go, he kept it hidden in his large bear like grasp nervously and Penelope wouldn't remove it until she was certain he wanted to. They caught a cab and headed to Derek's mom's house, getting there he paid and they got the bags, Derek went hastily, Pen lingered back.

"I need you up here baby girl." Derek said as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I need you up front and next to me." Penelope hastened her speed then, what Derek wanted was what she'd give if she believed it was within the right reason. "Thank you."

Upon entering the house she found herself left at the door as Derek was taken in his mothers arm, Penelope watched the sight in front of her and felt the pangs in her heart. She so missed those days of being eloped into a big hug that only a mother could give. Again her family and relationship status reared its ugly head and she felt her breath shorten slightly, she was really missing out and she knew it. For another time in her life she felt herself anger towards the man that sat in a jail cell for killing her parents. That one man had taken more than her parents that day; he'd taken a part of Penelope that she could only call irrecoverable.

As mother and son parted Derek's mom looked over at her and at first frowned before softening and smiling some. "Thank you for coming with him."

Penelope slanted her head slightly in understanding. "It's no bother at all Mrs Morgan. Derek needs all the support he can get right now. As do you." She finished off sincerely.

"I know we didn't get off on the right foot when we met but..."

"Forgotten Mrs Morgan." Penelope said with a small sincere smile. "I'm not here for apologies, I'm here to help get your daughter home and act as part of the support for your son. As soon as that's done I'll hop on a plane home and Derek can spend the rest of his time off here."

"I'll hope you'll stay around more than that." Fran said as she stepped forward and stood in front of Penelope. "This house is your home. Anyone that is my son's baby girl gets that and seeing as you're the one and only, this is your home."

"Thank you Mrs Morgan." Penelope said and gulped hard to disperse of her emotions. "Erm is there a bathroom I could borrow please? Flying isn't a friend to me." Fran showed Penelope the upstairs bathroom as Derek nonchalantly brought the bags up.

Getting into the bathroom she locked it and it was as the latch finished she felt herself falter. The amount of love in that family was overwhelming, they were a unit, a happy connected unit and Penelope knew she'd once been included in one of them. Her own family, her mom, her dad and her brother's had all once been that but they'd disbanded with grief.

She splashed water in her face and got a grip before exiting the bathroom and going to where she saw Derek, she knocked and pushed the door open. "You okay handsome?" She asked quietly and Derek looked up at her, she hated to see Derek Morgan so downtrodden, she saw the photo in his hand and she knew the response. "You feel like you let her down by not protecting her?" She asked him as she sat down next to him, and he nodded. "That you've been the man of the house that you should've carried on to be the father?" He nodded again. "What you need to realise is that Desiree is a young, confident woman that isn't going to want to be mollycoddled by her big brother. You gave her the basic principles to life and she isn't going to hold you responsible for this."

"I protected her for most of her life and now I can't do that."

Penelope covered his hand again and looked at the photo of Derek and Desiree messing around. "Think of the good times to come when Agent Morgan busts doors down and saves her. She's going to want you and need you after this and you need to realise that before you dig your own grave."

"I'm so glad I brought you with me."

"I'm glad you brought me, it seems you're going to be in need of some reality slaps until your sister's home." She told him lightly, her tone thick with confidence. "Believe me when I say she is coming home. I don't know how and I don't know when but if I have anything to say in helping I'd say she's going to be home."

Penelope didn't know how close to the truth she was but she was sticking by that and Derek slowly nodded and something shifted, he became more like the agent rather than the big brother for a moment and as Penelope watched that flare in him she had to smile, this was a family about to start pulling together at its best.

Derek's phone rang out and he grabbed it, frowning he answered. "Hello? Des?" He asked hopeful after no knowing the number that was displayed on the screen.

"It's me." Was all that spoke back before the line went dead and Derek remained frozen to the spot, the phone still to ear for a moment before he looked at Penelope and all hell broke loose.

"_**I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection."**__–Sigmund Freud_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Two -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ So that's the next chapter done, hope you liked!

Drop me a review and let me know!


	4. Grateful Thanks

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

_**A.N:**_ I'm in shock at the amount of reviews and really grateful for them all! Thanks you lot! =)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Three -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope had thought she'd seen Derek move at his highest speed but just then she realised she never really had. He fled the room so she booted her laptop up and rushed after him, she wasn't about to let him do this alone. She was there to help and help was what she was going to do. Following him down, she saw a few more people, one evidently Derek's older sister, her kids, her husband maybe? Derek was pacing and was on the phone, berating who she could only guess as Gordinski on the other end of the line.

"No, Rodney Cooper has her!" Derek stomped his way through his pace, a hand running over his head. It was reasons like this, when he had something to work on that he became her noir hero. "He just rang me for Christ sakes! So you get to his place!" Derek's sister came and stood next to Penelope then but Pen couldn't stop watching Derek. "What part of he rang me don't you get Gordinski?"

"I'm guessing your Penelope?" Derek's sister Sarah asked, her voice strained, Penelope looked at her. "I've seen your picture in his wallet a couple of times." Penelope smiled a little of that. "You don't know how grateful we are to know Derek's got a friend who's willing to do this for him, come here I mean. Not many people will stop life."

"Derek's not a friend, he's family; you do whatever you can to help them."

"What about your family though? Surely they'll be a bit upset on you skipping out to help a friend."

"Like I said Derek's family." Penelope concluded and smiled a little more. "Erm have you got a table or something, I'm gonna start looking for something." Sarah did push anymore and then showed her to the table, there Penelope sat down and got into her account back at the BAU base and started to type in Rodney's name, drawing up details. She was getting too involved; concentrating on that more than she was her surroundings, the only thing that pulled her out of her techno bubble was Derek being pushed into a seat forcefully.

"You need to calm down son; your mother doesn't have the nerves right now to deal with you and Des." An older man said as he spoke with his hands on his shoulders. "I'll get Gordinski here just chill it."

Penelope looked up at him, her fingers stilled, her eyes on him firmly. "Pulling all that aggressive macho bull crap again were you?" Penelope asked him jokingly and he nodded. "You need to realise these people aren't going to fall for your 'I'm an Agent crap' handsome. You're just Derek Morgan to them."

"I know."

"Do you? I think you've chucked yourself out of the realm of being a part of this family here to protect yourself. You need to focus on your family gorgeous. Do not treat this like another case that you're going to just walk away from."

Derek looked at Penelope then as she spoke to him. "I really cannot live without you." He told her sadly and Penelope gulped as a familiar feeling flared inside of her. "You're more than just my God-give solace when I need you." Penelope was speechless and she almost praised the computer for making a noise. "What's that for?"

"I was just cross checking Rodney, any of his family and kidnappings in this area." She told him as she wrote stuff down. "There have been 13 in total, most going to their place of residence but some in outback cabins. Do the police know about them?"

"I'll ring."

"Derek." Penelope said and Derek froze and looked at her. "Be nice okay?"

"I will be." He said and got up; she looked back at her laptop and pulled up information on Rodney's family and on Rodney himself. "That was quick." She assumed as someone took a seat, she looked up and saw Fran sitting there. The older woman's eyes reddened from tears, a sad smile on her face. "Oh Mrs Morgan... sorry I thought..."

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "I didn't know if Derek was going to calm down. I don't know what you said but you calmed him, so thank you."

"It's nothing." Penelope replied modestly and she didn't know where to look.

"I wasn't fair to you when I first met you Penelope. You coming here has shown me that." Fran told her calmly. "So I'd like to start anew if you would like to?"

"I would love to Mrs Morgan."

"Well then you better start calling me Fran." She said and went to stand up. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Whatever is on offer is fine with me thank you." Penelope told her and Fran nodded a little and went into the kitchen. Penelope wrote down some more information and by the time Derek came back she slid it towards him. "Rodney's got 3 properties, plus he's been convicted multiple times for breaking and entering in multiple different establishments that he now claims as his gang's nesting ground." Derek looked at her in awe, she'd gone above and beyond like always. "He's participated in gang wars, knife crime, assaults on woman, rapes; most are on record but no following conviction on any of them."

"Why not?"

"Not enough evidence."

"Yeah and I know why." Derek said and Penelope looked at him confused. "Gangs teach that you need to enforce power, use threats to get what you want. Teaching you to threaten to keep a 'victim' quiet. Threaten their life more, or those around them." Penelope looked at him for a couple of more minutes before blinking some. "Erm... I got involved when I was younger."

"Thank God you showed it was a just a phase."

"I wouldn't have you in my life if I hadn't grown up and walked away would I now?"

"Certainly not my love." She told him and her eyes looked down and up. "I think we should get Hotch and some of the others here Handsome."

"Why?" He asked alert all of a sudden, panicky.

"You know why so don't play dumb." She told him and grinned a little. "You know 6 profilers are better than 1, its just extra man power. People that will actually listen to you too." Derek saw her logic and liked it. "I see a spark in there handsome." She told him and he nodded and smiled a little. "Want me to call?"

"Would you mind?"

"Course not. You head's up whoever with the plan and I'll be outside." She stood up and Derek pulled her immediately into his arms, he planted a kiss in her hair as he hugged her and she hugged him back.

"You're so my God given everything after all you've done baby girl." He said and kissed her again, leaving his lips in her hair as he drew in her scent. "I love you."

"I love you too handsome but let me go and I'll be back and we can knuckle on with some more stuff."

"Okay beautiful but be right back."

"Oh, I will." She told him and headed through the room to the front door, she stepped outside and got her phone out, she looked up and down the street, nothing looked out of the ordinary, and she could for a moment believe that no harm or heartbreak was coming to the family inside. She felt a breeze whip through under the cover of the porch and stepped into the sun as she got her phone out, she paced as she tried Hotch's number, to no avail she tried Rossi's and as it rang she felt someone grab her.

Instincts kicked in then and she dropped the phone and fought back.

"Stop moving you bitch." He said as he pulled her around to the side of the house. "Who the fuck are you?" He tightened his grip on her and she could feel the pressure building from his hold. "Well? You seem pretty cosy."

"P-Penelope..."

"Garcia." He finished and looked up, he made some signal and she felt herself be dragged.

"NO!" She yelled as she fought him, trying to step on his feet. "Let me go!" She screamed as he continued to pull her. "Get off me!" She yelled louder, her lungs feeling both the lack of air and the pressure from the man's arms as she screamed and struggled to get free.

"We'll make a deal for you to come easily." He spat into her ear his tone almost full of venom. "You for her." He told her and she knew what she had to do then, not taking anything else into account.

"Penelope!" Derek's voice rang out, the aggression she'd fought hard to remove from his tone was audibly back, as he watched as she got pulled further from the house and closer to the van.

"Back away Morgan." Said Rodney as he stood and let one arm go to pull a gun from the back of his waist band, Penelope then felt the cold metal press against her temple. She closed her eyes as her fears took over, she could feel the tears burning in her eyes and then she felt his breath next to her, the warmth brushing her cheek uncomfortably. "Remember our deal."

"Rodney please, let her go, let my sister go." Derek pleaded, and Penelope could see he was trying to be the agent here, fight power with power, negotiate.

Rodney tightened his grip on Penelope, nudging her to speak. "Derek." She said as calmly as she could master. "You're going to get your sister back." She said with control, but she couldn't stop the tears feeling down her cheeks. "I'm taking her place."

Penelope was pulled completely and thrown into the van, she heard Derek's cries for her to not do it, the multiple other gasps that happened and the last thing she remembered was the darkness of a blindfold, the burns of ropes and multiple gruff voices gloating around her before she felt the jolting of the van as it sped off.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Three -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Am I mean or what? YES I am leaving you with that! =P

Don't hate on me!

Let me know your thoughts guys!


	5. Can't Just Sit Here

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

_**A.N:**_ Forgot to say well done to Celticstarwolf for guessing the man behind it all in the last chapter! SO Well Done! =)

I couldn't leave you hanging for too long so here you guys go...

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Four -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"_**No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear."**__C. S. Lewis_

It was in the moments after that when the van disappeared and the world caught up that Derek's frozen posture released and let him collapse in on himself. His knees buckled and hit the floor, his hands going down to break his fall as he broke completely. Derek was a man of few tears but there were a few things in his life that completely and utterly shattered his entire walls and emotional blocks and the prospect of losing someone like Penelope, his one and only baby girl could well be the end of him.

"Derek, we need to get you inside." His mom said, her voice tearing up with emotions as she put her arms around his broad shoulders. "We need to call the police and her family."

"She doesn't have any." Was all Derek said as he got up, grabbed her phone and walked into the house, hitting the door hard so it flew back hit the wall and flung back to nearly closing. He stood by the table where Penelope's laptop still sat, her notebook, a fluffy pen, all still at the ready to help out. He put his hands on his head before slamming them down on the table with a loud thud. He sucked in a deep breath and bit hard on his lip as he mustered the courage to ring back to Quantico.

"Morgan, we are on our way."

"What?" Derek muttered confused. "How the..."

"Penelope hadn't finished her call with Rossi, he heard it all and got us going as soon as."

"So you know..."

"That she's been taken yes, me and Rossi are flying out on the BAU's jet as soon as." Derek drew in a thankful breath. "The others won't be out until they can sort things back here. Strauss won't let all the team go and the director couldn't let us all go."

"Thank you." Was all that Derek could say in that moment.

"She's family Morgan; we'll get her back that's for sure."

"At the moment I'm not sure in what state." Derek told him and he and Hotch finished the call, a relief washing over him that he wasn't going to be tackling this as and when. He felt everyone filing back into the house, a doom and gloom settling between them. Derek turned, went into the kitchen, grabbed some keys and raced out of the house.

"Derek!" His mom called but he ignored her.

"Stay here, I'll get him." Sarah told her mom and ran after her brother. "Derek, you cannot just up and leave. You have no idea where he has her!"

"What so you expect me to just sit and let him have his way with her?" Derek scoffed loudly, sirens getting closer. "He took Des, he now has Penelope so tell me how the hell you expect me to sit around Sarah because if it was Chris and Des gone I'd sure as hell wanna see you sit and wait."

Sarah knew her brother was right, she knew that if her husband had been taken it'd be her final straw on control. Now she saw the cognitive thoughts her brother was traipsing through. "Please, take Gordinski or someone."

"No." Derek told her in a monotone, his face deadpan and serious.

"Stop being a stubborn arse Derek!" Sarah yelled as he went for the driver's door, naturally she grabbed the passenger door and got in.

"Sarah get out."

"No." She told him in the same attitude he'd given her only moments before.

"Sarah get the hell out of the car and get back in the house."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "It's me or Chris or anyone because I sure as hell ain't letting you go to wherever on your own." Derek gave up then and Sarah knew she couldn't go, it was possible for her to have any power, she'd only weaken Derek's fight. "Chris!" She yelled out of the window and waited for her husband to be near enough before she contemplated getting out. "You're going with Derek. Keep him safe from himself." Chris jumped in and Sarah stalked off to the house nervous.

"You heard her, get going." Derek looked at him perplexed. "I want my sister back too and from meeting Penelope in the last couple of hours I can tell she means a helluva lot more to you than just your _best friend_." Not allowing anymore words, Derek started the engine and sped off out of the drive, passing the police cars heading to his mom's house.

He drove, ignoring the police cruiser following him and parked up on the curb at the house of the Cooper's, he wasted no time. He jumped out, leaving the keys in the ignition, the door open and he went and knocked on the door. "Come on out you arsehole." He yelled through the door.

"Derek you cannot be yelling that." Chris said as he came up behind Derek. "Do not make me arrest you."

"You're a cop Chris, I'm a FBI agent. I know karate and I know how to take you down in one simple move so you dare step in my way and I won't hesitate to fight you." Chris relented some as Derek knocked on the door harder, it opened and Rodney's dad stood in front of him. The man smiled somewhat off at them. "Where's Rodney?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where's your son Glen? The son that's taken my sister and..." He tripped then, what did he really say here? He stumbled upon words to describe what Pen was to him. "Friend." Was the most platonic way he could put it without anger churning him.

"I haven't seen Rodney for a couple of weeks Derek, so I suggest you back off."

"I'm really sorry Mr. Cooper, we'll look elsewhere." Chris then pulled Derek away and went towards Gordinski as he stood by the still running car on the curb.

"He knows something! He knows and God give me strength if he does I will show him what revenge is!" Derek said before Chris got him into the passenger side and he gave up, all his energy gone, he sat there a broken man, grief and fear exuding him entirely then.

"We've got two missing now Stan." Chris said as he stood back with Gordinski. "The friend that came with Derek, she got taken about an hour ago, maybe a little more. Rodney got her from right in front of the house. He had a gun and she said that Des was coming back because she's gone to take her place."

"He's playing with them, swapping person for person."

"Except I think Rodney thought Des going would break Derek but now, I'm not too sure. There's a lot of history between him and this Penelope and no one knows anything but he wouldn't be _this _cut up if it was just friend." The next thing that caught the two police men's attention was a door slamming and Derek now in the driver's seat.

"I have to keep looking!" Derek yelled from the open window and reversed into the road and began to drive, the two looked at one another and knew they were losing an already lost battle where Derek Morgan was concerned. All they could do was sit and await news.

Penelope didn't know how long she'd been gone before she felt herself come to; she had no immediate recollection of what had gotten her here in a drowsy state, with a pounding head and already aching limbs. She didn't remember being injected with anything or inhaling a thing and then she could feel the bump on her head, she went to put her hands to it and then felt the rub of the tight ropes that bound her.

She was still in darkness with the blindfold and she could feel the tape on her lips, she tried everything to not panic but it was getting harder and harder. She remembered fighting them in the van, trying to get some freedom even after the blindfold was placed over her eyes and her arms and legs were tied tightly together.

She felt someone touch the blindfold and she jolted away, sheer terror isolating her spine, freezing her, petrifying her inner soul.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Came a small whispered feminine voice, all of a sudden light glared in and Penelope's blurry vision remained in that state, clearing minimally, straining without her glasses. "Right I'm going to pull the tape off your lips so that is going to hurt." Penelope nodded slightly and felt the rip occur, she gasped and felt the sting linger. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Penelope crocked and closed her eyes as the woman untied her, when she looked down she could see things slightly better then. "Desiree?"

The woman froze then and looked up. "How do you know me?"

"I'm Derek's friend Penelope." She could then pick out a smile on Desiree's lips and she felt something settle within her. "You're going home."

"Not with Rodney around."

They head a deadbolt go then and Desiree guarded Penelope as Rodney came in, a smirk wearing on his worn face, his swagger perfected to be the leader of a gang. "Des-sir-ree." He said pulling her name apart and he stepped forward, slamming the door. "You untied Penelope here, how sweet of you."

"You leave her alone! She's done nothing to you." Desiree said putting her guard up and Penelope got a sense of protection, just a minimal amount in comparison to what Derek usually offered her. "It's me you want."

Rodney grabbed Des then and pulled her close to him. "I was gonna let your pretty lil' Morgan arse walk home but I think you deserve sticking around. See how easy that fool there offered to take your place."

"No." She whispered in disbelief, no believing that Penelope would be that selfless with a stranger.

"Oh yes Des'y baby." He then threw her down and she hit her head as the rest of her body felt the completely winded, he stepped towards Penelope who was yelling at him to leave her alone, he picked her up, pushing her to the nearest wall. "You came here willingly, giving up for that bitch there so you better keep quiet."

"It's me for her, that's the deal."

"I make the rules here Penelope. Not some lil' white bitch. I. Make. The. Plan." He spat her and put his face against her. "I am going to have so much fun with you." He looked down at Desiree who hadn't recovered from her head connecting with the floor forcefully. "You see Des, this white arse here means something to your brother, we'll see how much Derek can really take."

"Leave Derek out of this you arsehole." Penelope said back aggressively and to be rewarded she felt his fist connect with her cheek and then his hand clamp around her front, her hands come up to fight him off the best she could with partially tied hands as the wind became more and more restricted.

Rodney beamed then as he watched her, the redness on her cheek glowing already, the panic in her eyes. "I'm not done with you just yet Penelope. Believe me, we haven't even started yet." He then let her drop to the floor gasping for as much oxygen as possible. "Let's get this party started soon. I'll leave you two bitches to get ready."

"_**The real problem is not why some pious, humble, believing people suffer, but why some do not."**__C. S. Lewis_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Four -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ And now we can really get started... WARNING: It's gonna get bad before it gets anywhere!

Thanks for the reviews and keep erm coming...


	6. The Big Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

_**A.N:**_ Rated M for violence... just in case...

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Five -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope nursed her neck as each new breath was sore in her crushed throat, she knew by his strength that he'd come back and give his all in making Derek suffer for some reason or the other.

"Are you okay?" Came Desiree's voice, she was almost meek with worry. "I mean he held you there strongly."

"I'm fine honey, honestly." Penelope said and looked up. "Haven't seen my glasses have you?" She could see Desiree look around and then grab something and pass it over.

"A little broken."

"As long as I can see things a little clearer I honestly couldn't care." Penelope said as she took the glasses and put the frames on; she smiled as Desiree came into a bit more focus. "I'm getting you out of here." Desiree shook her head at Penelope, she really couldn't believe that. "He took me so your family can have you back."

"Are you stupid?" Desiree asked a little panic stricken. "Why would you do that?"

"Because your family is going insane with you being gone. Your family needs you."

"And what about your family?" All she saw was Penelope smile sadly and look away as the door unlocked and Rodney and 2 unknown men came in.

"Grab her." He said as he pointed at Desiree, she was pulled into the grasp of the 2 men and Penelope could see the light hitting her skin, the blotches of bruises from manhandling proving evidence. "Now you Penelope, I've been thinking of what we can do to you and you seem a little too calm for my liking." He then grabbed her, pushed her to the wall again, keeping her there with his leg between her legs. "So what are you to Derek?"

"I'm a friend." Rodney snorted and looked to his accomplices.

"The way we see it is that you are a little more than a friend. I mean you're fucking stuck on his hip and he's the same with you. You shagging him?"

"N-no." Penelope said and Rodney pushed closer on her, trapping her more.

"I'd shag you, just to prove to you what good sex is." Penelope then felt his hand travel down her body, she could feel the trail of dirt left from his hand, she closed her eyes as he hand slipped to directly between her legs. "Open your eyes." Penelope ignored him. "Open your fucking eyes."

"We had a deal." Penelope whispered as the anger began to rile in her and she felt Rodney's cheek push to hers.

"I make the rules to my deals Penelope. I say she stays and watches."

"Good luck." Penelope whispered before she felt Rodney start to plant kisses on her neck and then in a moment of respite she felt the kissing stop and pain explode as he bit down on the skin on her neck. Pulling away Rodney smiled and spat out the blood that he'd drawn.

"Gonna listen now?"

"Not until Desiree is home."

"Mistake." One of the boys said from the sidelines.

"Shut up!" Rodney silenced him and then smirked at Penelope. "You'll learn." He said as he threw her down and allowed a beating to ensure.

"Leave her alone! She's done nothing to you!" Des cried and fought her captors to get free, to get to Penelope as Rodney didn't go lightly. "Rodney stop it! I'll give you whatever you want just leave her alone."

Rodney stopped then, bent down and grabbed Penelope's hair in his hand and pulled her up. "Hear that? She'll give me whatever I want."

"No she won't." Penelope said quietly, her voice riddled with pains. "Leave her alone." Rodney threw Penelope down then and went to the door.

"Put her down guys, I think we need to see what's going on with the Morgan's now." The moment the door was locked shut Des crawled to Penelope and she put a hand to Penelope's cut cheek.

"What the hell was that?" Des asked her slightly annoyed, completely terrified. "He's going to kill you if you don't do as he says."

"You need to listen to me and get home."

"Not without you." Des told her and helped her sit up. "Your family's going to want you home safe and at this rate it's not going to happen."

Penelope put her head to the wall as her body all registered the injuries to itself. "I don't have a family, no parents, no brothers, no sisters." She then looked at Des. "Whereas you have a houseful of people just wanting you home and I will make it like that."

"Why are you being so selfless? You don't know me."

"Maybe not but I love your brother enough to help him the best way I can." Penelope told her and looked at her, her glasses gone again. "He needs his little sister so much; I could tell that much and he deserves you back."

"Even if you don't get out of here?"

"He can't lose his dad and little sister, that's not fair."

"So what about you? What's fair for you?"

"To know Derek's happy." Penelope said and fell silent as she stared ahead, knowing more to come, she couldn't keep it up, she closed her eyes and felt Des' hand slip into hers.

Derek had been driving around like a maniac, he'd gone to all the places he knew as youngster that the gang would hide out but all came up empty, he'd been gone for nearly 3 hours and had only just pulled up when a cop approached him.

"Least you didn't kill anyone." He assumed.

"Shut up unless you've got something worthwhile to say." Derek told the officer as he went in, he saw his mom sitting at the table, and he could tell she was a complete mess, he stood there. "What is it?"

Gordinski turned and they saw a sweatshirt, blood on it and Derek's heart sank. "We're about to get it sent off, we don't know who's blood it is."

"It's Penelope's."

"How do you know?"

"Rodney's always had a thing for Des, he wouldn't be cruel enough to draw blood but with Penelope, he doesn't know her so there's no remorse." He told them and put his hands on his head, he had the knowhow of how this worked, he'd once been taught the way of gangs before he'd run away from them. It was then he realised Hotch and Rossi were standing in the room. "I'm sorry." He told them and left the house again, just stood outside on the porch.

Hotch and Rossi excused themselves and went out to him, both flanking him. "She went so willingly. She wasn't supposed to do that."

"What do you mean she went so willingly?"

"She's gone to get my sister back. He made her a deal and she took it."

"She doesn't want another family to be broken up." Rossi said as he traced the surrounding area's and Derek dropped to sit on the steps of the porch. "Penelope is probably the most family orientated of us all and she doesn't really have one left." Rossi spoke thoughtfully as he dropped to the floor and sat next to Derek. "She knows loss more than any of us Derek and if I could bet my money on anything I think she's trying to save you from knowing what it feels like to lose more."

"And if she goes? How's that going to affect me?" He asked as he ran his hands over his head. "She doesn't realise how much I really need her in my life, she's as much my family as she is yours so either way I'm going to feel a loss aren't I?"

"Will he really kill her?"

"Depends how easy she is or isn't." Derek told them and just allowed his thoughts to rule him for a moment.

Penelope awoke when she felt Desiree's hand pull from hers, a foot connect to her pained side and yelling penetrate her hearing. She was pulled from the floor then and found her place against the wall except this time she was held there by Rodney's arm as it crushed against her throat, she coughed and chocked against the hold then. "Someone untie this bitch." He commanded and 1 of the 3 new people in the room came and untied her feet, the one thing Desiree hadn't been able to undo completely.

"Oh God Rodney! No!" Des screamed as she saw the switch blade and then Penelope felt the blade in her legs, the warmth of blood as it began to flow down her leg.

"Des!" Penelope gasped almost inaudibly. "Don't do this!" She continued to tell her. "I can handle this."

"How about good sex? Can you take that?" He asked her then moved the blade down before removing it. Bringing it up to eye view he brandished it in her face and then she watched him lick it before twisting her hair in it and cutting through a curl. "I bet you and your fat arse dream about men like Morgan loving you don't you?"

"I don't have to."

Rodney weakened his hold on her and then looked at her with a tilt of his head. "Oh no? So you're what? Friends with benefits? Guess I can't use that to get one above Morgan if he's already had ya." Rodney said, admittedly disappointed. He wanted to mock Derek with the fact he'd had Penelope first but now that wouldn't hold.

Seeing a moment of opportunity Penelope brought her knee up and connected it with Rodney's groin, he doubled over and Penelope grabbed the knife as it slipped from his hand and went towards the 3 young boys by Des.

"Let her go." She warned and they did and her and Des took the open door and ran out of the room, they heard the chaos erupt from behind them as they ran to find freedom. Penelope was slowing in her pace, her leg making it harder to keep up, her loss of glasses meant navigating her way around was hard but she wouldn't hold Des back anymore so she just ran until they got to a door. Flinging it open Desiree ran up the drive a little and stopped, she was in the middle of nowhere, woods surrounding her. "Run Des!" Penelope shouted at her and she spun around to see a couple of men running out.

"Come on Penelope!" She yelled as her and Penelope edged closer to the woods on their left. Running in Desiree pulled more ahead of Penelope and she turned to see the house gone but Penelope get grabbed by the men, one pushing her against the tree as the other ran after Desiree.

Now she ran for both hers and Penelope's life.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Five -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Another chapter done guys and another time I leave you!

Hope you're still enjoying!


	7. Unexpected Knocking

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

_**A.N:**_ Rated M again for violence...just to be sure =)

Another update for you guys!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Six -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"_**You don't know what you can get away with until you try." **__Colin Powell _

Desiree ran then, she had to hold herself in the thought of getting home to get Penelope help as she heard the screams of pain that ricocheted through the tree's, she became lost as her emotions became wild and she felt someone grab her arm and she swung around ready to fight. The man went to pull her back and she resisted, she kicked him, using her free hand she threw punch after punch. He got her against a tree.

"We've had our fun with you already Desiree, don't think that's it." He said and he started to undo his trousers and Desiree closed her eyes tightly before she got a hand and pushed a finger into the man's eye. She'd been taught that move by Derek and she never thought she'd have to use it in her entire life but today warranted it now. The man howled in pain and released her and she ran without thought, she began to trip on her own feet as she tried to run in haste.

As she ran Desiree could tell the concept of time now, she knew it was a new day breaking that much was clear, the air was crisp and she was thankful that she wouldn't lose daylight hours soon. This in itself told her that Penelope had spent most of the night unconscious or bordering it until Rodney came back in. Her thoughts went to Penelope, she could tell the red head was in love with her brother, she just wondered if he knew that. She had done all this for him if anyone, not for herself but for him and that would be something she'd never be able to show how truly grateful she was.

Desiree tripped again and her head hit a half buried fallen tree, as she turned she saw the man from before leering over her. "Please, let me go."

"Why should I?"

"Why do you want me?" She asked in return. "I've done nothing." Before he could answer her hand moved and she felt a thick heavy branch, she grabbed it and swung around. She got up and went for him, she felt wild, almost barbaric as she got the opportunity to and she would fight for her survival if this was it. She got him a couple of times before he grabbed it and pushed her, making her fall to floor painfully hard.

"Your brother knows." He said and went for her again, she scrambled away and got up, this time she was more vigilant with her steps and ran until she saw an opening, breaking the tree line she hit a road, one she knew. She looked back the man stood still partially hidden. "We'll get you again Desiree!" He said and ran back, finally feeling free she went in the direction of her house, picking up speed as she went, she needed to get help and soon.

Derek had gained some self control again, he'd been questioned so many times about his behaviour and he was done. "I love her okay!" He yelled as he stood up, the chair he was once seated in now on the floor. "I've never stopped loving her and now she's with a man that's had a problem with me since I can remember!"

"Derek... we'll get her back." Fran told him calmly, she could tell there was something more between Penelope and her son but now wasn't the time to dig into those things. "Just please keep calm, it's not going to help to get angry."

Desiree saw her house looming closer, and she felt some security in seeing the multiple police cruisers outside, it drew her closer. Hugging herself protectively she ran up the steps and just released her grip before whacking on the door as hard as she could, putting her hand to the frame to keep her up she looked as the door opened and her Uncle stood there.

She pushed away then, catching her breath still. "I need you to come with me!" She yelled, ignoring their shocked faces in the house, her mothers, brother, and sister's being the most notable. "Please I need you to get Penelope!" She was desperate now.

"Des, we need to get you to the hospital." She heard her Uncle said.

"No." She said shaking her head to apply emphasis. "You need to get to her. She saved me."

Derek came out fully then, his baby girl had done what she had said she was going to do. He went up to his sister and wrapped his arms around. "Thank God." Was all he said. "Des you need a hospital." His entire world seemed to pause as he held her.

"No, really I'm fine." She told them and began to got agitated when they refused to listen.

"Des, give us an address we'll go."

"Get her inside before anything." Gordinski ordered. "I'm not doing a thing until she's sitting down."

"Why won't you listen to me?" Desiree screamed at them as she pulled away from Derek. "Penelope's hurt, they got her when we got out, she got Rodney too but he's not going to be lenient now, please you need to go." She saw the realisation hit her brother.

"Where is it?"

"The shack in the forest. He's out there with his gang. They're treating it like an initiation." She looked at her brother her eyes pleading. "She wanted you to keep your family together Der, she wanted me back so you could be happy because your family's still around." Derek ran his hands over his head, in an attempt to not know. "Derek, she loves you."

"I know." He whispered and then went to her. "Please get inside; I want to know what that bastard did to you both."

"No, you don't." She whispered and allowed him to take her inside, his father role kicking in, her need for protection being satisfied. Derek knew he wasn't getting near that shack for love nor money so he had to do what Penelope had started and that was keep his family in one piece. He surveyed his sister as he sat her on the couch slowly.

"How bad?"

"Me or her?" Des asked as she looked up into her brother's eyes and felt the tears burning. "I heard her screaming as I ran, she got caught by two of Rodney's men, I'm sorry I shouldn't have ran but I thought if I could get here I'd get her help but she was screaming so much Derek. I'm so sorry."

Derek felt his heart clamp as his sister spoke and he pulled her close to him. "Shh, don't be sorry. She wanted to get you out and she did that and if Penelope's anything like I know she is I know she still fought them." Desiree nodded at him but he could tell she was still in disbelief.

Outside, with the door still open, they could Desiree's cries and they all felt the worry gather and begin to explode in them all. Someone that barely knew the family had put her life on the line to keep their family unit together.

Hotch and Rossi watched the roads, seeing a van coming up they readied themselves, it fit the descriptions they'd been given from all the statements, and it slowed almost to a stop and the door opened up. "This is for Morgan!" Someone yelled and they threw Penelope out before accelerating away before anything could be done.

"Penelope!" Hotch yelled as he ran towards her form as she slowly moved to find help. "Don't move, stay still." He told her and he got in front of her and saw her beaten body, her face cut and bruised but not as bad as he expected it to be. He surveyed her, looking for anything that could be see as a problem. "Get an ambulance!" He yelled and saw Rossi on the phone already, then he saw Derek and Des at the door, before Derek sprinted towards him.

"Baby Girl." He said as he got behind her and moved her hair from her face. "It's okay baby, we're going to get you some help."

"D-Des?" Penelope breathed out.

"She's here, you got her out. Thank you." He said as he bent down and kissed her gently. "Thank you so much baby." He grabbed her hand as Hotch rolled her onto her back, as she gritted her teeth through the pain. "I love you so much P, please don't leave me."

"I won't." She said and her lips pulled into a pained smile as her body felt like it was on fire from the multiple pains. "I'd do i-it ag-again." She told him just at the elation in his voice at having his sister back.

"Please don't. Never, ever do that again." He pleaded with her as Fran came out with a blanket, the only police around being 2 youngsters that were left to guard the house. "I can't lose you." Penelope felt her tears burn her cheeks as they fled at the emotions in his voice.

"You got your f-family." She whispered to him.

"You are my family Silly Girl, always have been. I'm scared to lose you so much that it hurts." Derek felt like he needed to get everything out in case it ended up being too late, he could see the blood staining her clothes more and more and the panic in him only grew.

Fear overtook him as Penelope moaned in pain before closing her eyes and stopped responding to him, Hotch or his mom.

"_**Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you.**__" Anonymous_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Six -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Right that's the last chapter of my day! More tomorrow! =)


	8. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

**A/N:** Shorter chapter than usual =)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Seven -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Desiree Morgan had always been an off character to new people but the moment she met Penelope something changed in her, she wanted to know more, protect the woman she barely knew and she knew it was all down to fact that Penelope had risked her life in order to save her.

From the emotions she'd seen on her brother she knew that when Penelope was involved she'd be second best and to be trumped by Penelope she couldn't care less. Now she wanted Penelope to wake up so she could thank her and show her the family she had gathered from doing one major gesture. The people from both Quantico and Chicago.

She'd watched her brother, it'd been 2 days since Des had fled the cabin and since Penelope had been given back to them and they were all waiting on Penelope to wake up. Derek's patience had been tested multiple times, he'd near enough shattered into a billion pieces when they were told she was rushed to surgery and then there was the wait. The turmoil her brother had sat through for that was the biggest killer; she had praised the fact that she had been admitted because she knew she'd have been a mess too had she sat in a waiting room.

She remembered when her mom and sister came into her room with an update and they'd looked at her sadly, already in the room was Fran's sister and brother, as well as Derek and his sister's dad's brother and Sarah's husband, all wanting news on the woman that had kept their family together. They'd all listened and felt the urge to get to Derek. "They're not sure when she'll wake up, it was a risk they had to take with the surgery to make sure they could stabilise her. Her head injuries and the anaesthetics made it problematic but they had to fix her lung before it collapsed completely." Fran had said her two daughter's hands in hers as she spoke. "She had some minor internal tears they had to fix too; they really couldn't delay it so they did a CT scan before rushing Penelope to surgery. She's got some partial swelling and a lot of contusions that would've caused a concussion and now it's her brains way of helping her fix the problem, they'll keep her on some sedatives but when she's showing signs of it they'll take her off the sedatives and allow her to wake up completely."

"If it's helping then she'll wake up, I mean her staying unconscious."

Fran shook her head. "The mix of anaesthetics just slow the brain process, she should be fine as long as she remains stable for the next 24, maybe 48 hours." Desiree slipped her hand away and ran it over head in frustration. "She'll remain on a ventilator for a couple of days but this way her body doesn't have to worry about breathing, it can focus on healing the breaks and post-op wounds."

Now, since Des had been released the day before she had stuck it out in Penelope's room with Derek, Fran, Hotch and Rossi. "Derek, you look tired."

With that said Derek ran a hand over his head and looked at her. "I'm fine, honest, I just want her back." Des couldn't argue with that, not now. "I'm not leaving until she wakes up. She's not going to be alone."

Derek's eyes watched the nurse as she came in and monitored Penelope for the umpteenth time that day, he knew the routine now. First it'd be her pulse, then her BP, then the IV's would be checked, then the ventilator tube that was feeding her with breath, then the reactivity of her pupils and finally the ICP from hitting her head would be checked. Derek knew the only way they'd stop the small dosage of sedatives would be after when the inter-cranial pressure had stabilised.

The nurse looked at him and smiled; she then left the room and went to the nurse's station. Derek sat up alert, he knew something was up, she never left that fast. Hotch looked at him questioningly. "Derek?"

"Something's wrong, she did something different."

"What?"

"I don't know, something's changed." He stood up and turned and saw the nurse and doctor coming back. "What's happened?"

"Nothing, we might be able to take Ms Garcia off the sedatives and ventilator." Fran pulled Derek from the room then as the others went outside to let the doctor have all the room he needed. Desiree remained frozen by the door and all Derek did was step forward and slip his hand in hers, they're own little support connection sticking strong.

The doctor came out a little while later and smiled. "You can go back in, we'll keep her monitored but she's reacting to stimuli better now and she's stabled out fully so we'll just let her wake up naturally."

"So she's going to be okay?" Derek asked hopeful.

"I'd say yes but again, it's when she wakes up." They thanked the doctor and headed back in, taking their seats and waiting it out.

Penelope opened her eyes, it was light outside and she could hear people around her, she could just register the bleeping she knew as a heart monitor and then she heard her name and she looked to where she knew it was and saw Derek, if not a little blurry. "Hey baby girl." He said as he learnt over her and she felt an ease settle around her. "Good to see you wake up." He watched her put a hand to her head and close her eyes tightly with evident pains. "You got a few knocks to your head."

"We'll see if it's knocked any sense into me shall we?" Penelope said dryly and gave him the best smile she could manage and as she did she could see him relax as he let a little laugh out.

Noticing her getting tired again and not being surprised, Fran stood up. "Penelope I think it's best you get some sleep." Penelope looked at her as she stepped next to her. "We'll talk about everything when you're more awake, but you get some rest dear." Derek looked at his mom after Penelope had fallen to sleep and smiled. "You need to show that woman who her family is before she does another selfless thing to suit another and it doesn't end this well."

"She's going to know don't you worry." Derek said with so much certainty, now she'd woken up he was stronger than he was and he wasn't going to let Rodney take that from him. If anything he had to owe Rodney a thank's for opening his eyes to what he felt he'd lost with Penelope but he also knew he wouldn't just let this lie, he wanted some form of revenge.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Seven -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ A lot of you have mentioned you want to see Morgan exact revenge so I'm thinking I'm gonna give you what you want soon! =)


	9. Blood Isn't Thicker Than Water

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

_**A/N:**_ Right I wasn't going to update now but after a scorcher of a day with amazing English weather the night has now brought a storm and I can't sleep due to the loudest thunder I've heard for the whole of this year... feel the love off my crappy English weather and no sleep =P

Enjoy Guys!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eight -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"_**For some moments in life there are no words**__." David Seltzer, __Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_

Penelope woke up again and this time it was going dark outside, she heard a small debate on and she heard Derek protest the most. "I'm not leaving." He was pretty adamant and she looked at him and he looked at her. "For reasons like this." He muttered and leant in with a bright smile "Hey baby, how you feeling?"

"I think I feel exactly how I should be right now handsome." She told him and then she focused the best she could on his face, she could tell he was tired. "You look like you need a bed."

"I need my baby girl is what I need." He told her with a smile. "You ever do that again and I will spank you from here to next year."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Hitting your heads not changed you at all Garcia." Rossi said as he sat relaxed in a chair at the bottom; Penelope looked from him to Hotch and frowned. "When you get kidnapped again don't keep one of us on the phone if you don't want us to follow."

"I should've guessed as much." She said as she put hands either side of her to push up but looked down and near enough groaned as she the tube coming out from the untied gown she was wearing.

"That's to stop you from moving around Penelope." Fran said from her far left and she stepped up to take control. "You're in luck I'm a nurse really, but I really think you need to just lay still and let that do its job."

"It's job would be?"

"To help your lung that collapsed." Penelope paled then, as the thoughts of the day she got caught came back to her, she diverted eye contact then and gave up moving too much all together then. "You just need to keep it easy."

Hotch saw the change in his tech and so did Desiree and she got up and left the room without a word mentioned, Hotch slapped his legs and stood up. "Right we're going to go but Penelope, Derek won't be moving. It's impossible." He told her and then went and gave her a hug before pecking her cheek. "What you did for Morgan's family was courageous." He then stood up. "Just never do it again without permission."

"Who's permission do I need boss man?" She teased him somewhat painfully.

"I'll get the list ready for tomorrow." Hotch said and went out of the door, he watched Rossi almost mimic what he'd done and followed him out. "Desiree, I think you need to come home and get some rest." He watched the younger Morgan nod and head back into the room.

Fran gave Penelope a hug and a kiss as well and as she got up she just looked at Penelope, the beating she'd taken showing up. "Thank you so much for what you've done for our family. No one has ever done that before, for any of us and I'm so happy Derek has you in his life." Penelope could feel the emotions building in her and she was glad that the older woman pulled away before Penelope could feel the motherly love and yearn for it.

She watched as Fran was engulfed in a hug from Derek and they clung to one another, Des hadn't missed Penelope's longing look at the pair and she stepped to Penelope as mother and son had a mini heart to heart. "Thank you for everything Penelope."

"I told you I would get you out of there honey, you just needed faith."

"It's kinder hard to keep that with Rodney around." Des told her and perched on the bed. "You've had a family sitting around for the last couple of days just wanting you to wake up Penelope and from what I heard some more that are flying in soon. So never, ever think you don't have a family because you do. Just remember that sometime's blood isn't thicker than water, they just say it is."

"C'mon Des, let's get you home." Fran told her daughter sweetly and Des mouthed a thank you before getting up and leaving the room, leaving Derek alone with Penelope.

Derek looked at Penelope as she looked up, a mix to put her emotions at bay and to keep check on her pain fresh hold. "Pen..." He said and Penelope looked at him. "You ever, ever do that me again and I will make sure I make you pay." Penelope gulped then as he took a seat on her side and grabbed her hand in his. "You scare me so much." He confessed to her. "Why did you do it?"

Penelope sighed. "Ever since my parents died I've had this feeling in me that I could only say is a hole in my heart and every time I hear you speak about your mom and sisters or Emily about her mom or anyone about their parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, you name it anything family orientated cuts me up inside more and more. I don't have any of that, sure it's lying in wait but I don't have it Derek and I would rather be the only one that has to live with the pain of knowing the feeling than allow anyone else to."

"Baby girl..."

"I've seen how cut up you were when you found out your sister was missing and I couldn't let that be final, you needed her back because you were a breaking man and when Rodney grabbed me, and gave me the deal, it...just... I don't know, it felt right to accept it. To restore you back."

"And you didn't think that by you going and getting yourself began to break another part of me?" Derek said with a little bit of a raised voice. "I even dreamt that we'd have to arrange your funeral, that's how messed up I've been. I don't ever, ever want to go there. I physically and mentally cannot lose you. You're my family Penelope, always have been and God I hope you always will be."

Penelope felt the tears travel down her cheeks, the burn of them as they hit the little cuts that marred her skin made her remember more and more of what had happened. "You were completely selfless and selfish at the same time Pen. You didn't stop and think as to how me, or the team, or hell even your brothers would feel when they received the news about this. We're a family us lot, we confide in one another and I love you so much but you just didn't see that. Your selflessness to help my sister even though you don't know her like you do me proved your love for me P, but I don't want you to ever do it that way again. I will never forget how willing you were to help my family, how easy you made it look because to be honest, not many would put their life on the line for a bunch of strangers."

"I'm sorry." Penelope said and rolled her eyes to avert the tears but it didn't work. "I just hate to see you so troubled about things. That's not how I want to see you and I thought I could just weaken it."

Derek learned in closer then. "When you're involved sweetness it's never gonna weaken, you go, and you might as well take me with you."

Penelope inhaled then. "That's not the first time you've said that."

"That's because it's not a lie. I regret the day we finished what we had. I love you and always have but we got too caught up in our jobs and we let it finish us but I'm willing to try again P, if you are."

Penelope watched the play of emotions as they featured in Derek's eyes and she could tell her game was up, he knew what she was thinking. "It's really hard to go on dates when you're minds still at home in the comfort of what you had."

Derek smiled then. "Glad I'm not the only one that feels that way." Derek bent down closer then and looked her in the eyes. "Now my sister's back, and so's my baby girl, I was wondering if this was allowed." He told Penelope and closed the small game and captured her lips with his as he finally got the kiss he'd wanted on the airplane, pulling away he watched Penelope. "Just remember that you Penelope Garcia as one in a million. They say you can choose your friends but not your family but I say ours is all handpicked and I'd like to keep it that way."

"_**The family you come from isn't as important as the family you're going to have." **__  
Ring Lardner_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eight -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ There you go guys! I'm now gonna tryna sleep through this storm and heat, wish me luck!

More tomorrow! That's a promise! =)


	10. Revenge In It's Many Forms

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Nine-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek could only, for a short extent, understand Hotch's actions the day Haley died, now, with himself being in a similar predicament he realised entirely why the act of revenge was boiling in his blood. Seeing Penelope so hurt and weak from the acts of what Rodney had put her through only enraged him and after another day of watching her live with the pain he'd decided to wait for the first dose of pain meds for the day to be administered before he got up and left the hospital.

He had a sister that was bruised from head to toe, covered in cuts and had been sexually assaulted by both Rodney and his brother, that thought alone was killing him. His sister was brave and had fought back but all because Penelope had given her the hope that she could do that. He had a woman that he'd loved beyond anyone else who had subjected herself to Rodney and had survived, unlike so many others, but he knew there was a reason she was spared rather than killed. Penelope had been left to recover from damage to her ribs, a stab wound to her thigh, internal damage, bruises, cuts and scrapes and a large R carved into her chest right over her heart.

Derek had watched Rodney swagger out of the house and go back in again, he knew it was only him and his brother in, so Derek got up and went up to the house, he had not gun like before, he didn't need it, he was confident with that fact. He didn't knock; he just kicked the door and watched it fly open showing him a living room that still had the same decor from the days when he was friends with the family.

Stanley Cooper, the younger brother, jumped up with wide eyes. "Rodney!" He yelled and backed up towards the hallway. "Rodney quick!"

"What the fuck Stan... it's early." Rodney said as he came through the house to the living room and he laughed as he saw Derek. "Ah, well if it isn't the big FBI hot shot finally showing up." He said with sarcasm and put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "You really need to not be scared of this man Stan, he's a pussy really."

Derek breathed heavily as he stood and watched the man that was at the pinpoint of all the chaos in his world. "You do realised you'd never win this right." Derek asked him and smirked. "I mean, why'd you let her go?"

"I thought I'd prefer to see you suffer to see her hurt than dead."

"You could've done worse."

"Well I guess I could've but count it as the beginning. I could easily get her again because she loves you so much Morgan, she'd stand in front of any bullet I'd want to fire into your chest." Some released in Derek as he listened. "Maybe next time I'd even rape her, not just grope her, she's got the best hips you could hold as you rode her but you'd know that wouldn't? I'd fuck her so hard she'd feel me long after I was done and man I'd brand her more than I did. Really add the Rodney exclusive. Claim that bitch once and for all."

Rodney watched as Derek flipped into a rage, usually Derek Morgan walked away from it all but this time he was done being the higher being and walking away, he wanted to see blood and he charged and took out Rodney, Stan standing in shock, completely frozen. "Yeah that's it Morgan." Rodney told him and Derek hit him as he sat on him, he could for a moment see Hotch beating the crap out of Foyet. He just didn't want to stop now he'd started. He saw white hot anger, the strongest he'd ever felt and he didn't want it to end until he was done but midst hit Stan tackled Derek and put up a fight. All Derek did was shove him hard and he flew off him and landed on the coffee table, he was no way a match for Derek's strength. Getting up to follow the pair as they ran, he felt his phone ring. If it was his mom, or family again he'd ignore and as he got his phone he put his finger to the disconnect button but he had to look again. "Baby Girl" was flashing up on the screen in front of him and he looked around the place he was standing, he answered it as he heard noises in the direction Rodney and Stanley had ran.

"Hey baby girl, why are you calling me?"

"To tell you to get the hell out of the Cooper's house." He heard her tell him and he sighed, she was in pain still and he could tell. It was the reason that had gotten him there. "Derek, remember you told me I was selfish and selfless the other day?" She asked him and he was silent. "I know you're doing this for your family but, handsome, please don't. They're not worth it. Don't be selfish and selfless like this." Penelope told him gently. "Please Derek; I need you to come back. Whatever you do to them to make up for what they did to us isn't going to make anything better. It's not going to stop them."

"I'm sorry P." Derek said and ran a hand over his head as he saw shadows moving down the hall.

"Leave that house hot stuff." Penelope pleaded with him the moment that Rodney appeared with a baseball bat in his hands. "Get out of there before it's too late."

"I'm going." He said and he knew what she was doing, she was making him be the bigger man and he was going to listen. He turned and went to the door.

"Na uh Morgan, you don't get to turn up and not let me get my own." Rodney said as Derek made it to the door and saw someone guarding it. "You'd think I'd just fucking run like some fucking wus." He mocked Derek as he stood in the door way. "I'm not you Morgan."

"Baby girl, call Chris for me. I love you." He said and shut the phone and slid it into his pocket. "I'd say I've proved on more counts than you Rodney who's the coward out of us." He then threw a punch and went the follower, punching him until he was barely conscious, standing up he saw more gathering and he walked onto the middle of the front yard. "You have gotta be kidding me." He muttered and pulled off his jacket, if this was how it was going to be this was how he was going to fight. "You know he's gonna screw you over." Derek yelled as they all closed in.

"Get him then!" Rodney said as he stood and looked.

"He's going to ruin your life and leave you high and dry." He told them and they all stilled. "He did it to me, so I did it to him and look where it got ended. Ended with you getting involved. He got you to kidnap a woman and another one only to hurt them. What if that was your family? How would you like to look at them so hurt?" He looked at each of them and saw one emotion: regret. "You'd do anything to protect them but you'd easily hurt another and he's made you like that."

"Morgan give up, it's over." Rodney spoke from the sidelines impatiently.

"I don't think it is." Derek told him as he felt his phone go off again in his pocket. "I proved him wrong. I left the gang that Rodney's corrupted and I've bettered my life and you can too, do not let him rule you. Rule yourself."

"He said he'd hurt my family." One of the boys spoke up timidly.

"And mine." Agreed another.

"He said he'd kill us if we ever left." He heard a several one shout out.

Derek laughed. "And if you all left? He'd take you all on would he?" He asked them as Chris and Gordinski turn up, Rodney seeing it ran and Derek followed him in a high speed sprint, as did all the boys that had now made a decision to change their lives. Derek ran fast, catching them up and then launched onto Rodney, taking him out and holding him as though he was yet another Unsub. "You're mine now Rodney." Derek said with almost delight oozing from his tone. "This is for Des and Penelope."

"Derek get off him and get to the hospital now." Gordinski said as he and the gang members saw Derek capturing Rodney. Derek stood up and through Rodney at 2 officers.

"We had so many times to make amends. It's people like Penelope that you'll get the benefit of the doubt again." He told them lividly and then went back through the house and got into his own SUV and drove to the hospital, he didn't miss Chris following him closely.

Walking in he saw the distress he'd visible caused and he saw Penelope lying with a hand on her head, overly stressing about everything. "Relax sweetness, you don't need the stress." Penelope whipped her head round to look at him and finally the dam's he'd waited to burst, well and truly burst. "Hey I'm sorry baby girl, don't cry." He said as sat down, ignoring everyone around her. "I didn't do anything to him."

"Yeah, really?" She asked him and pulled on his shirt. "That's why there's blood on you."

"That was before you rang me and talked some sense into my logic." He told her with a genuine tone to his voice. "I was getting out of there but Rodney's boys got there, nothing happened apart from the boys all turning against him, Gordinksi turning up, me getting Rodney and Rodney and his brother getting arrested."

"Never do that again. We've been panicking. I've been panicking. I can't lose you either." She hiccupped at him and clung onto him in a hug. "Revenge isn't the way to do things Handsome. Plus there's more than one way to skin a cat."

Derek clung back onto his baby girl and couldn't agree with her more, she was completely right and making those ties and amending things between them would sting a hell of a lot more than getting even.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Nine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ So it was partial revenge! Hope you liked! =)

More Soon!


	11. Learning More

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

**A/N:** I hope this answers some unanswered questions some of you had =)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Ten-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"_The best manner of avenging ourselves is by not resembling him who has injured us." _**Jane Porter**

Penelope was sitting on the bed fully dressed awaiting the evidence of discharge papers. She'd been kept in the hospital a couple of more and now after much debate she was getting out, she couldn't fly and sitting in a car for too long was off the agenda on her port of call but she refused to be stuck in a hospital any longer. She couldn't hack a car journey of sitting so still for too long so she was being taken back to the Morgan's and getting her wish of being discharged.

They'd been distracted since the Rodney fiasco to really discuss much, either that it didn't seem to be appropriate timing or Penelope was sleeping through whatever number of drugs she was on. Now she'd been going home with a couple of pills and a lot of time to speak.

"C'mon on baby girl, let's get you outta this place."

"Best words you've ever spoken to me." Penelope told him with a smirk and watched him approach her bed with a grin.

"That's what you used to say when we were in the bedroom."

"Aw well stud, you'll just have to remake those moments so I remember."

"You're so naughty." He told her as he helped her to the edge of the bed, he watched her mask her emotions and pains and he knew she'd be in for a surprise when they got her home. "You alright gorgeous?"

"Yeah." She said strained and smiled. "It's gonna be sore first right then get better?" She then shrugged slightly and looked up at him. "I'll be fine." She then put her arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Plus I have a family to help me out."

Derek smiled at that as she slipped off the bed with his help. "One big, huge family."

"In this now PG." Emily said surprising Penelope, Pen looked up and couldn't help but smile. "We come to join the cavalry." It was then JJ and Reid stepped into the room and JJ's smile faltered into worry.

"JJ, honey, I'm fine."

"You and your Penelope Garcia actions. Always putting everyone before yourself." JJ told her as they all took in Penelope, the swelling, the bruising and the cuts that were painted over Penelope's skin,

"Sweetie, I'm going to be fine and I did what I had to do. Just save the lecture for when I'm less pained and not suffering a headache."

"Shouldn't you be less pained?" Emily asked worriedly as Derek helped Penelope stand gingerly and get her to the wheelchair.

"There's a drop in the pain meds but whatever she'd gotta take 'erm because my mom's taking all hard head rights away from her. The head injuries she had were bad but it should all start subsiding now."

"Good." Was the surrounding answer and Penelope laughed slightly praising them for getting there when they had, it was proving a distraction to them. Derek was thankful too, he knew every cut, graze, bruise, gouge, and mark that Penelope had as a result and he knew how each and everyone was going to hurt her and how each needed to be treated.

Finally getting her home, he saw his mom and Sarah rush out to help out, Fran one side of Penelope and Derek took over when he got to her. "We've set the couch up; we thought you'd have had enough of a bed for the meantime."

"Thanks." Penelope said as she put her focus on managing the pain from her thigh and chest, walking in her, her head somewhat dropped to watch her feet, she looked up and saw the room full up with people she recognised and people she didn't and she felt majorly exposed. "Er... erm... hi." Was all she said as they all looked at her.

"Everyone here came to say thank you."

"For?"

"Saving Desiree and finally helping get Rodney off the streets of Chicago."

Penelope blushed and had to squeeze Derek's hand as she felt conscious of everyone looking at her. "Really it was nothing."

"That's for us to decide." Fran said and then started her way towards the couch, between her and Derek Penelope was seated and comfortable in no time. "That comfortable?"

"Yes thanks." Penelope said and looked at Derek, who took that as her plea for him to seat next to her. He sat down and pulled her to his grasp more to look after her and protect her than anything. "This is rather... erm... unnerving handsome." She whispered to him and he laughed. "Am I supposed to make a speech or something?"

"No mamma, you're not, just let the masses clear and you'll be fine." He told her and she rested on him then and rested, and soon everyone came and spoke their thanks before leaving.

"That's gotta be the surrealist thing that's ever happened to me."

"Apart from thinking David Bowie was God?" Derek asked her playfully and she hit his arm weakly. "I'm guessing paybacks gonna be a bitch?"

"You wait until I'm no weakling anymore and you will know the wrath of Penelope Garcia and this time I might go lightly and leave off the handcuffs." She whispered to him tiredly and she heard the laughter erupt in his chest. "But hey, I remember once upon a time you liked it like that."

"You need to keep our secrets a secret baby girl." He whispered back. "I want some of these to be sprung on me when you're better."

"Like that night with the butter."

"Least you know I like butter now."

"Mm, usually it's just a buttercup under chin... I wanted to be experimental."

"You two done with the whispering?" Desiree asked as she sat and curled up in the armchair. "Because there's some things I wanna know."

"Firstly Des is Penelope up for it?" Fran asked as she brought in a glass of water in and put down on the coffee table.

"I'm fine, ask away." Penelope said as she sat up stiffly. She looked around and saw everyone taking seats around them. "What do you want to know?"

"Well I personally want to know why you two broke up years ago?"

"Wait!" Emily said a little shocked. "You've been together?"

"For like what?" Derek looked at Penelope. "5 months or so?" Penelope nodded looking a little sad, Derek squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"So why all the time we knew you'd be perfect for one another we've been wrong?"

"Not exactly." Penelope spoke up then. "We just got lost in the jobs and we didn't even specifically end it just kinder moved on from it."

"And now?"

"Des going missing just made me finalise decisions I was in the process of making beforehand." Derek told them truthfully and looked at Hotch, he knew between him and Rossi they'd win Strauss over. "Then when Pen got taken I knew what I had to do." He pressed a kiss to Penelope's head, keeping her close to him at all times. "This time no job is taking my happiness from me."

"Derek Morgan's actually a softie." JJ quipped adoringly from the side and they looked at her and laughed. "Okay it's a bit farfetched but it's happening."

"Too right." Derek agreed sarcastically.

Penelope looked warily at them and felt herself getting nervous. "What else do you all look ready to ask?"

Hotch leant forward then. "What did Rodney do after Desiree ran away?" Derek felt Penelope stiffen next to him, her breathing halting for a second as she tried to calm herself.

"Erm... when he finally got outside I'd already gotten further into the woods, I'd seen Des fighting with another of the bigger men but two of them grabbed me and started to drag me back. By then Rodney had recovered from my knee getting him in the little ones and he was waiting." Penelope told them tensely and her eyesight remained on her fidgeting hands as they sat in her lap. "They threw me down and it took the air out of my lungs and I struggled to get it back in and then Rodney started to kick me. Then his brother was there but I didn't remember him coming. Rodney decided to teach him a few things while I was there." Her voice almost trailed off then.

"Hey baby girl, you don't have to do this."

"I do need to hot stuff." And looked up again with sheer determination. "They left me alone for a bit but Rodney came back and got me up, he threw me around a bit and I hit my head a couple of times and then he pushed me into the wall like he had when Des was around and he wrapped his hand around my throat so I couldn't breathe." He was then she drew in a shaky breath.

"He... he told me I was there because of Derek. That mistakes he'd made as a teenager were now coming back on him now and that he knew how precious I was to Derek so I was perfect. He then let me go and I knew something was wrong with my chest because I couldn't get air in properly but he just left me and soon I passed out. The next thing I felt was someone moving me and Rodney got on top of me and I saw a knife and he cut my top and then cut into my chest, one hand was touching me wherever he could get it and then I'm hitting the ground outside here and I heard Hotch."

"Think that'll do as statement?" Derek asked Hotch and Chris and both nodded and he felt Penelope lift a hand up and wipe her cheeks. "I think you need to get some rest goddess. It's been a long day so far."

"A sleep might help." She told him and nestled into him more.

"How about we get you upstairs baby, laying like that's gonna make you stiff and sore."

"I'm okay here for the moment handsome." She said as she closed her eyes fully and welcomed the sleep. She was in her safe place there right at that moment. In Derek's arms, with her family around her.

"_Happiness is not something readymade. It comes from your own actions." _**Dalai Lama**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Ten -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ The End is nigh guys! =(

Hope you liked this chapter though!


	12. Hearts Join Hearts

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

_**A/N:**_ So I thought I'd be generous... here's another chapter!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eleven-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"No Derek just leave it be." Penelope said as she shielded her chest from him, he was changing the bandages and she was in refusal for him to see where Rodney had carved his initial. "Just... no." She told him completely exasperated.

"Pen, you slept crappy and don't tell me you didn't because I woke up with ever y twist and turn you did." He told her as he knew that was why she was acting like this, he saw Penelope look at him guiltily. "Wipe that expression off your face now woman." He told her as he slowly pulled her hand from her chest. "It's me goddess, you know I'm not gonna hurt you."

"It's not that." She said sadly and diverted her eye contact.

"Then what's up?" He worried.

"I..." She started and felt her eyes well and she didn't want to be like that so before the tears started she quickly spoke. "I don't want to see what he put." She then looked up at Derek with doleful eyes. "I don't want to know he scarred me."

Derek grabbed her hands in his then and kissed them. "The doctor told us when you were in the ICU that they did a skin graft on it, knowing that leaving it wouldn't prove worthwhile, they manage to sort it but only bits of it are still there."

"Derek..." She asked him doubtfully.

"When have you ever doubted me?"

Penelope looked up and breathed in thickly. "I won't be beautiful." She told him as she finally captured his eyes again. "I don't want you to see it and see what I'm left with."

"Baby girl..." He tried but she was undeterred.

"I'm going to be scarred more than before, I thought I'd only have to worry about the scars from Battle but now I have this too."

"All things you lived through baby, you're the person you are because of those scars. They made you this strong, selfless woman that I'll love no matter what." Penelope's eyes welled up more, her lip quivered. "Why would I not want you eh? You're amazing and you're mine P. I stake my claim on you and only you. No one's gonna compare to you and no one in this world is going to make me lose my mind when I think I'm going to lose you from my life completely." He put his hand to her face, cupping her still cut cheek. "When you were in that coma I panicked that the doctor would tell us that that was it, we'd have to give up on you. I didn't want to contemplate a funeral where we'd all sit and remember your life. We've seen how Hotch was with Haley; I cannot be like that over you. Ever."

"Good thing I woke up eh?" Penelope said, her tone lighter, less woeful. Derek smiled some and watched her as she undid the shirt of his she was wearing and she pulled it down over her shoulder so the top of her breast was showing and he could get to the bandage fully. "Be careful, it's tender."

"I think you're whole bodies tender right?" Penelope laughed a little and he heard it shake on her as she tried to calm it. It was only now that things were getting to her, days after getting out of the hospital, nearly 9 days after the whole ordeal. Derek peeled the gauze off, Penelope grabbed the shirt he was wearing in order to aid the pain; he threw it in the bin when he got it off and Penelope released him. "Wanna look?"

Penelope bit her lip apprehensive but proceeded to stand up, holding her own she went to the mirror and looked at it, the tears coursed down her face and Derek came and wrapped his arms around her gently. "See Rodney's not there." Derek let her go as Penelope raised her hand and laid her fingers to the surrounding unharmed skin as she saw the red square that looked more like a burn than a carving. "He will never be on your body. Just your courage and bravery."

"You're quite a motivational speaker Morgs." She said with a small smile and he then watched as she undid the rest of the shirt and then allowed it to fall open to reveal the long bandage down her stomach, the one of her ribs and she just stared at her mottled and abnormal skin tones. "I'd do it again." She whispered and Derek kissed the side of her head as he put his arms around her again and she lavished being there in his arms.

Desiree had been sitting out in the garden on her own, she didn't want mollycoddling, she'd seen everyone prying, sitting ready to pounce when she showed a weakness. She didn't want to be waited on hand and foot, she didn't need it, she wanted to live normally. She knew to some degree she understood where her mom and family were coming from, she was still hurt, still in pain but some day's she wanted some peace, some alone time to reassess everything that had happened.

She'd lived in a bubble with her in the days after her and Penelope got free and when Penelope woke up her brother's worry was transferred fully to Penelope and she lost her ability to see why Penelope would risk everything for her.

"You okay?" Came a voice from behind her and she looked a little to see Reid behind her. "I saw you sitting out here and thought... erm... maybe you'd like some company."

"It's a free country."

"Technically it isn't..." He saw her expression and smiled a little nervously. "It obviously doesn't matter." He proceeded and sat next to her as she remained with her head on the wooden railings of the steps on the patio. "So, are you okay?"

"I don't know what type of answer you won't for that." Des told him and looked up at him again. "I don't know how to feel, my heads a little everywhere right now. One part of me wants to be selfish and needy and want my brother, another part of me is relieved I'm free, I feel I should be helping out with Penelope, then I want to be alone, then I don't. Sometime's pains all I feel, sometimes emptiness is. I don't know how I'm going to get over this."

"With your family." Reid told her and smiled. "Isn't that what you've all been telling Penelope?"

"I guess so."

"They're the most powerful thing you can have right now and you've got a head strong one. Derek's not gonna let you slip."

"He's got Penelope to keep afloat."

"You're his baby sister, there's a part of him that's always going to look out for you." Reid said and looked out at the garden. "I always wished I'd have brothers and sisters and I got that when I joined the team. Derek's my big brother, keeps me on my toes, teases me annoyingly and Penelope's my big sister, loving and always ready to lend me a hand when I need it most."

"They're both great people."

"With a lot of love to share." Reid told her and slipped is hand onto hers. "You just need to realise that although they're getting a lot of alone time right now, it'll all get better."

"I'm just not sure who's here for me, who I get for alone time."

"You ever need me, I'll always be available."

"Are you flirting Spencer Reid?" She asked with a small laughter her in her voice as she watched him nervously. "I liked you from the moment I met you. Your awkwardness, 'geekiness', cuteness, it was something that makes you attractive. I'm glad I've met someone like you."

"That's because she's so like you kid." Derek said from the patio door and the pair turned to see Derek standing casually. "Reid, you mind if I have a couple of minutes with my sister?" Reid didn't say a thing, he just smiled at Des and got up and went inside. Derek pulled the door shut and walked slowly up to his sister before taking a seat. "So what's up squirt?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh and that's gonna fall easily with me is it?" He asked her as he looked at her. "You think I'm gonna fall for that crap Des?" He watched her gaze dropped. "You and Pen are so alike it's unreal."

"How?" She asked as she looked up shocked.

"Whenever you need to talk you both drop your gaze, divert your eyes lower to get away from someone's watchful gaze."

"Yeah I can tell why she hates you profiling her."

Derek laughed. "Talk to me Des, you've been too quiet."

"I'm so messed up right now Derek." She told him as she began to sob and Derek's heart clenched at his sister's pain; he just put his arm around and pulled her close. "She saved me Derek. Someone I don't know that well came in and saved me. Cared about me, someone outside of the family cared enough for me that she did that, she put herself into that situation, got hurt, all to protect me and give me back to you."

"It's going to get better." Was all Derek said to soothe her.

"How do I repay her Derek? She put herself there for me, and for our family. She loves you so much that she'd do that and I seriously thought I had someone love me that much that he'd do that for me."

"Stanley?" Derek asked, he knew, and was unimpressed that he and Des had an infatuation with one another.

"He told me that it was Rodney behind it all, that he had to do it or Rodney would make him pay. How do I believe him if when he told me he loved me all those times before?"

"There are so many types of love kiddo and from what I saw you've got one coming your way pre-tty soon." He put emphasis on the word. "You and Spencer get on extremely well each and every time you're in the same state."

"He wouldn't want me, not after this."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Well that's your problem then Des, no one can stop that but you. But little F.Y.I Reid asks after you a lot from time to time, I think you should explore it."

"From different states..."

"All I'm saying is try it, test the waters with a proper man." Derek told her and hugged her tighter a bit more. "Don't let what Stanley and Rodney did rule your life. Okay what they did was brutal and vicious and still raw and they deserve whatever they get but we need to prove to them that they didn't win. If we let this swallow us we lose and dad always taught us to never lose if we had the chance to win. We have that chance and it's ours if we want it."

"What if this has changed me too much?"

"The only change I can see coming from it is that it's going to make you more of a fighter, a stronger woman than you already were. Trust me knucklehead, I'm the big brother, I have the bigger faith."

"Thanks Derek."

"No problem. I'm sorry if I neglected you a bit lately."

"I understood."

"Still doesn't excuse it." He told her truthfully. "I got too wrapped up with Penelope that I lost the one person that was caught up in this from the beginning, I'm sorry Des but I'm gonna try and make it up to you."

"Just look after Penelope and that'll be enough. She came out far worse than I did and we're a family now, we stick together." Derek smiled then and so did Desiree. "Think I can spend some time with her?"

"Course you can kiddo." Derek told her and stood up. "I think she'd like that too, you two can talk about everything and anything."

"Sounds good."

"And I can get the pair of your resting and keep an eye on you both at the same time."

"Making your job easier eh?" She teased as they went back into the house. "I think that's sign you're getting old _knucklehead_." She retorted at him and Derek laughed, Penelope looked up from the couch at the pair of them as she heard them and smiled brightly, she knew things were progressing more than they were looking like originally.

This family had won from her selfless act and she'd been shown again how and she couldn't help but be satisfied with the day she gave herself over to Rodney so easily.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eleven -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ So guys! Epilogue next!

Hope you liked the heart to heart's =)


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all a fanfiction dream!

_**A/N:**_ Here it is! The End!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Epilogue -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Brad Henry said once that _"Families are the compass that guide us. They are the inspiration to reach great heights, and our comfort when we occasionally falter."_

Penelope Morgan now valued family to the extreme. Her family had grown over the years, gone were the worries of having no one to the excitement of its ever expanding number. Family to her was one full of unique, individual, nut cases that she couldn't help but love more and more with each passing day. She no longer found it a concern that she had no real family in California or anywhere else for that matter, her family was stretched from Chicago to Quantico. Proof that blood was not in all cases thicker than water.

It was as she looked into the face of her smiling son, or into the calm eyes of her husband that she realised that life started with the family that you gained and her family gained was all down to Derek Morgan. From one man she gained a mom, uncles, aunts, sisters, brothers, a whole abundance of men and women that loved her for her and no one else.

Even years on, with her own family growing she was still held in high values from the Morgan's, the day she gave herself over for one of them would hang on her like a cloak for the rest of her life and she'd be valued for how she'd made her step into their family. From that day she was acclaimed member and everyday she realised how much family she'd had all along. Her family was more than the usual two families joined together.

She smiled as Derek ran a hand over her bulging pregnant stomach and she watched Reid do physics magic, while JJ fussed over one of the newest born, and while her son toddled over to one of his many aunties and they were all to her special and she'd love them for the rest of her days. She'd be selfless if any of them ever came against being in danger. It was an intricate part of what made Penelope, Penelope. That part of her would never change, it would only strengthen.

To Penelope the only way she could describe this amazing family was like fudge, mostly sweet with a few nuts. A saying she hadn't truly known until she met her Quantico family, a saying she believed in when she got married and was made a permanent and prominent Morgan.

Jane Howard once wrote _"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Epilogue -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ THE END!

S'all over and I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favourites, alerts, everything! You rule! =)

Thank you!


End file.
